Although visible pins, clips, tie-tacks, and the like, which were traditionally used for securing neckties in place against the wearer's shirt, appear to have now declined in popularity, it is still desirable to provide means for restraining the loose end portions of a necktie against displacement, while being hidden from view. As far as is known, the only such device that has heretofore been available consists of a strip of cloth passed through the crosswise band or loop that is commonly attached on the back of the wider end portion of a necktie, and secured using buttonholes, provided at spaced locations, to receive buttons on the shirt.
While not ostensibly related, a common problem that is encountered by those whose manual dexterity is compromised, through birth defect, illness, or injury, is to independently perform the otherwise facile task of engaging a button in its associated buttonhole. Devices for that assisting function, such as the so-called “Button Helper,” are commercially available; and in some instances, such as in a Unikia product, the device may incorporate means for assisting in engaging a zipper, to facilitate its operation as well.
It is broad object of the present invention to provide a device that is capable both of retaining the loose, opposite end portions of a necktie against free displacement, away from a shirt with which the tie is worn, and also of providing assistance, to those whose manual dexterity is compromised, in engaging a button in its associated buttonhole.
Corresponding broad objects of the invention are to provide novel methods for securing a necktie against free displacement of its loose opposite end portions, and also for assisting individuals in carrying out buttoning functions.
More specific objects are to provide such a device, and components thereof, which is and are of incomplex and inexpensive construction, facile to use, may be aesthetically attractive and suited for promotional purposes.